Murder on Flight 101
by brightbowrules
Summary: When a Bunch of Baby Ponies go to Water World by plane, they do not expect to be hijacked, left alone with out any clue about what happened to their teachers, and their hiding from a national terrorist group...what can they do!??


Murder on Flight 101  
  
Chapter One - Murder on Flight 101 Sitting in planes is my least favourite thing. But going on holidays is. Except when you are stuck sitting next to Sunny who doesn't talk at all. All she does is read Whose your favourite Star? Magazine. But, things could be worse. On my other side is Cinnamon. She has lived up in the snow all her life and owns the biggest and thickest snow boots in the world. She also knows how to drive a sled. But the problem is that she has barley been anywhere. She sees a piece of technology like a computer or CD Rom and nearly wets her self in excitement. She does have nice curly brown hair though. My name is Brightbow. I go to Sweet Mountain Magic College to learn magic. Well, learn isn't the word I'd use to describe it. Trying to survive in the magic world is more like it. Anyway, the point is that at the start of the year, we were all told that some selected students would be going on an excursion to, wow! Oh my god! Splash Down! Splash Down is an exclusive theme park about six hours away in Orlandia by plane. Students from Blue Mass Academy were also coming. Naburai from Orlandia is a long way to travel. To me anyway. So forty five names got drawn out of a hat. I personally think it was a bit rigged but.. A lot of my friends got picked to come to!  
  
"Hey Brightbow!" I glanced to my left. Cinnamon was feeling the blue velvet covered chairs in amazement.  
  
"I can't believe this plane!" Cinnamon exclaimed, "I have never, ever, even been on a plane, but I reckon this is got to be the best ever. I mean, this plane has a water cooler!" These are just a few of the luxuries of being students at the best, biggest, magic school around. I glanced up at the movie screen. It was playing I Know What You Did Last Summer, a personal favourite of Bright. I must mention straight away that Bright is the worst, most annoying creature in the world. He is also the most cutest guy that ever walked the planet.. that blonde hair. He goes the around the world annoying people, is the leader of the club named the Three Musketeers, who just happens to have nine members, don't even ask why they called the Three Musketeers. Did I mention that Bright happens to befriend people who are only six years old, but happen to turn into a giant poisonous python on a full moon. Yeah, well that's Severreus. Bright smuggles him everywhere. I reckon he's hiding on the plane somewhere. I saw Bright goofing around up the front pressing that button if you need a bit of help, and annoying the flight attendant. My friends in front, Dandelion, who has a twin who isn't magical, Lollypop, and Sunribbon, my cousin, were engaged in a long conversation, which included fiddling with the reading lights. I glanced around. I felt so bored. Even though people were being killed in I Know What You Did Last Summer. Suddenly, the drink attendant came walking down the aisle.  
  
"Excuse me! Do you have any vodka?!" I glanced down the aisle. Bright's friend Pancho was waving his hand in air like a maniac. The drink attendant scowled and pretended not to hear him. Pancho started to yell disgusting swear words. The silence was cut by Sunny, who finally decided to talk me.  
  
"Who is your favourite Star?" she asked. I groaned. I was so bored! I almost, half-wished that we would hit an air pocket, or have some air turbulence. At least it would be more exciting then listing to Cinnamon talk excitedly about the free head phones and Sunny making sudden and unexpected giggles every now and then. And my friends in front of me and behind me were ignoring me. I tapped my fingers along the arm of the chair. I stuck my feet on the foot rest and groaned. I pulled on my head phones and wow! Lucky me! I had a pair that didn't work! I let out a huge groan. Then I turned and watched I Know What You Did Last Summer. Someone was getting murdered. Man that scream was so realistic I could practically hear it. Wow! Time out, didn't I just say a minuet ago that my head phones were broken!? I jumped up in my seat. Cinnamon heard it too. She gave an extremely weird glance.  
  
"What the fu. ah hell was that?!" Cinnamon snapped. I shrugged. Nobody else seemed to have heard it. Mind you, most of the passengers had their head phones on. and the plane could have crashed and Sunny would have still been reading her magazine. I stood up and squeezed past Cinnamon, she got up and cautiously followed me. I walked through 2nd class, and quickly went through economy, trying to look innocent, but Cinnamon didn't help much, she looked petrified the whole way. I pushed back the red curtain and pushed my way through to the area where the food plates were stored. I stifled a scream. Cinnamon and I were staring at a dead body of a flight attendant half covered in bloo. okay.  
  
"Oh. my god!" Cinnamon whimpered, "I would kill to go back home and not know anything about technology right now!" Cinnamon and I quickly turned and ran back to our seats, despite the glares of some of the flight attendants who were giving us evil glares. Cinnamon and I sat down in our seats giving each other nervous glances. I looked up at the movie screen. Suddenly, the movie gave a sudden flash and vanished from the screen. Cinnamon and I had our eyes glued to the screen in horror, suddenly, letters started to appear on the screen, like an invisible hand was writing them on.  
  
I know Who You Are. You cannot run, you cannot hide, and your body guard isn't here to save you this time.  
  
Suddenly the words wiped off the screen, and a picture of one of my friends, Rainribbon, came on the screen. I gave Rainribbon a glance who looked horrified. Suddenly the plane began to shake, it was worse than air turbulence the plane was dropping, shaking, spinning, and going backwards . Everyone started screaming, Bright was yelling "yahoo!" and Northstar and Palm trees, who were the biggest snobs of our school were screaming and crying hysterically, and yep, you guessed it! Sunny was still reading her magazine.  
  
"Wh.at's g..oin..g on." yelled Cinnamon. Bright's girl friend Bob, (it's really Bianca..) tried to stand up and looked like a hunch back.  
  
"What the hell did you do Rainribbon?!" screamed Bob. Rainribbon shrugged, but by the look on her face, she obviously knew what was up.. Hey, what was this about Rainribbon having a bodyguard?! Suddenly the plane stopped, it was normal, it was just flying along normal, everyone was grabbing on to their seats. I stood up and walked up to Rain ribbon's seat, Bright was right behind me.  
  
"Are you bloody insane?" I snapped, "what the hell is going on?!" Bright just pushed past me. He looked worried.  
  
"Rainribbon.. er.. I think their on board," Bright said. Rainribbon's mouth dropped open in horror.  
  
"What?!" she nearly screamed. Bright nodded.  
  
"Okay. they know what you look like right?!" Bright asked and Rainribbon nodded, "they would know your seat number." Bright continued, "so.let's swap you around!" Rainribbon was staring at Bright as if he was crazy. Bright grabbed Dandelion from her seat and made her swap places with Rainribbon. Everyone was silent watching Bright in horror. Bright continued swapping people, Pancho and Lollypop, Severreus with Cinnamon and Sunribbon with Sunray, until he was happy. He made Rainribbon wear a big floppy, "hey I'm a tourist!" hat and then he quickly made everyone sit down.  
  
"Okay guys.er, something might happen.." he began.  
  
"Oh.. yeah really, you think?!" I snapped sarcastically. Bright rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just shut up and act normal," he snapped angrily. Everyone traded looks. How come the people who are supposed to look after us. teachers that is, decided to take a private jet?! Bright sat down and kept looking at the door, the eerie music of I still know what you did last Summer came on. Suddenly, a large echo of a machine gun going off made about fifty people scream. About six large men came barging through the purple and blue curtains. The first thing I thought was the fact that the men resembled truckies, wrestle guys, bikies and terrorists all mixed up together. The first one picked up his machine gun and started to threaten anyone who moved. Palm Trees and Northstar began to whimper hysterically, and Cinnamon, who was now two aisles down covered her head. Guess who I was sitting next too, yep! Rainribbon. She began to mutter quietly to herself, the "hey I'm a tourist!" hat flopped about. The third man stood up in front of the movie screen.  
  
"Where is the girl named Rainribbon," he snapped, "show yourself, or." he shot an empty chair next to Starglow threateningly. Starglow fainted by the way. No-one moved or made a sound. Palm Trees was shaking. Bright bit his lip and started to quietly count to fifty.  
  
"Where are you Rainribbon," he sneered tauntingly as he started to look up and down the aisle. Suddenly, Bright stuck his hand up in air.  
  
"WHAT!?" the man roared. Bright pretended to shake.or hang on.  
  
"Um. you may have stuffed up here mister," he began, almost half the kids groaned.  
  
"You see, Rainribbon isn't coming today, you think she'd be this stupid?!" Bright asked, "she's gone with safety on the private teachers jet." Bright raised his eyebrows. Suddenly the men ran down the aisle and into the little place behind the curtains. I could hear Dandelion begin to breath in terror. A few students quickly ran over to Starglow. She woke up slowly.  
  
"I saw my whole life, flash before my eyes!" she cried, "it went really fast." Starburst is only six years old, apparently she's smarter than I am and that's saying something. Everyone began to shake. A few minuets later, a petrified looking air hostess came running down the aisle and into the Captain's Cock Pit. A an announcement followed.  
  
"Passengers on flight 101, we are two hours away from our destination point, we have come across a minor incident, but that has been solved, if any one has any questions feel free to ask a flight attendant or hostess, thank you," the air hostess finished. Everyone exchanged looks.  
  
"That was a minor incident?!" demanded Tiny. Palm trees was still crying hysterically. Lollypop was trying to calm her and saying it was over. I really doubted that. Terrorists don't just disappear.  
  
"They must have left the ship," Bright sighed, "oh crap! Oh mi gosh! Their going to board the teachers jet. yahoo!!!" Cinnamon and I exchanged glances, it's not that I like the teachers or anything but. The Trip went rather quickly after that, surprisingly. I think everyone wanted to get of this plane as soon as possible. Bright and some of the Three Musketeers tried to cheer everyone up by re-enacting Bob's Uncle's beheading. It was rather successful. Finally, to everyone's relief the voice of the Flight Hostess came back on board.  
  
"Flight 101 has landed safely on the Orlandia airport, and we hope that you have enjoyed your trip, come again and thank you for your co-operation, I hope I see you all again soon on another Naburai Airways trip, thank you," she said. Bright rolled his eyes and yelled that he was so NOT going to go on Naburai airways again. Everyone grabbed their luggage and filled off the plane. Bright was of first and started screaming with joy when he spotted the luggage convey belt. It took a long time to get 45 student's luggage. We quickly walked to the spot where the teacher's were going to meet us, trust me. They threatened us ALL with stuff a lot worse than detention if we didn't show up. We finally got to the meeting point (outside the FLIGHT PROBLEMS office) but the teachers weren't there. Bright went straight into action.  
  
"Okay, if they don't turn up in ah.. four minuets, then we can all run and catch a plane to some tropical island with big fancy hotels, and lots of chicks!!" he yelled excitedly. Dandelion rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" she yelled, "we'll just wait here on these plastic little yellow chairs until they show up. Maybe they had some flight trouble or something." Everyone exchanged glances again. We all know what kind of flight trouble they were going to have. Sunny sat down on a little yellow chair and pulled the next issue of Whose your favourite Star? Magazine. We waited. We waited for what seemed hours. Students were getting up and looking around, we even sent a small search party, and then we had to send a big search party to look for the small search party, they came back after what seemed a couple of hours. Sunburn kept buying everyone food from the stands. Dandelion and Sunribbon went to every information desk possible, but the flight people kept saying things like: "It's probably late!" , "Shall I check it out for you?!" , "I'm sorry, please go and join the Information Desk Line!" That line by the way was a about fifty people long. After about sixty packs of MM's, Smarties and maybe thirty pies and sixty tacos (this was what everyone ate by the way) an attendant, a navigator, a policeman and a lady came up to us. 


End file.
